customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Vapor
Vapor, sometimes spelled Vapour, is a galactic criminal operating under the employ of Von Nebula. History Early Career Though the exact circumstances of Vapor's early life remain unclear, it is know that he became involved in several criminal ventures over the course of recent history. During this time, Vapor earned himself a notorious reputation in the field of espionage, warranting the close attention of the Hero Factory. At one point in recent history, Vapor committed an unknown crime in the Mekronite Planetary Belt, one of the most heavily fortified cities in the quadrant. Evading capture, Vapor was wanted by the local law enforcement and had a bounty place on his head. Von Nebula Having reached a position of notoriety at such an early stage in his career, he was thus approached by the infamous Von Nebula and inducted into his criminal gang. Concerned that a partnership would affect his reputation as a solo villain, however, Vapor agreed only to work for Von Nebula in an indirect capacity, with details of their alliance kept undocumented. However, following the capture of Meltdown, XPlode, Thunder, Corroder and Von Nebula himself in New Stellac City, Vapor terminated his partnership with the criminal syndicate. Acting off of intelligence supplied by XPlode, the Heroes of Alpha Team where known to have discovered Vapor's involvement, beginning an extensive manhunt for the final member of the gang. Tracking Vapor down to an outpost outside the Makuhero quadrant, Dunkan Bulk was known to have engaged Vapor in ranged combat. Assisted by William Furno and another unnamed Hero piloting a Dropship in the sector, Bulk was ultimately able to outmaneuver Vapor, transporting him to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. Vapor was then relocated to the general population in Villain Storage. Breakout For several months, Vapor was confined to a power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Whilst occupying a cell in this facility his weapons were deactivated and he underwent rehabilitation treatment. However, coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled in the essence of Von Nebula. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to touch the Black Hole Orb Staff and trigger a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuing power surge, Vapor and his cohorts were able to escape, pushing past Furno and Rocka before reaching the dimensional gateway. At present, Vapor remains at large. Yet to be reunited with the other members of Von Nebula's gang, he has since become a formidable fugitive and an especially capable industrial saboteur. Trivia * Vapor was the only villain in Von Nebula's gang not to be digitally rendered in the Hero Factory television series, making him one of the line's few characters to have no storyline impact. * Due to linguistic differences between American and British English, Vapor's name is spelled Vapour across numerous promotional materials. While Vapor is traditionally accepted as the correct spelling, the two names are considered interchangeable. Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Blue Villains Category:Von Nebula's Villains